


Satisfactory

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki loves his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> haikise week day 5: family&food!

Haizaki loves his little brother, even if he’s a pain in the ass sometimes and he doesn’t call enough and whenever he comes over he eats everything in the fridge. Shougo’s still his baby brother, the smallest kid trying to catch up to everyone else on the block (all the blocks they’d lived on) who was bigger and meaner, who Haizaki protected and taught to fight, and even though they’re not usually sentimental about this shit Haizaki loves him. But even he knows Shougo’s kind of a fuckup who puts on pretentions of being a tough lone wolf when all he wants to do is stay inside and cook food and play video games, and who sucks at making friends. Which is why it’s so puzzling that Shougo’s boyfriend is a superstar athlete social butterfly who’s pretty enough for both of them three times over, who thinks video games are boring and clearly has more expensive tastes than Shougo’s comfortable with.

Haizaki absolutely does not trust this Ryouta kid with his brother, whatever his intention. Is he messing around with Shougo to pass the time? Is he taking advantage by preying on Shougo’s feelings? Shougo always insists everything is fine whenever Haizaki asks (and then he asks why the fuck Haizaki wants to know and if he’s expecting something to go wrong, and then he glares at Haizaki for the next ten minutes) but then seems to go out of his way to avoid the two of them meeting again.

Today, though, Haizaki’s strong-armed his way into coming over for dinner at Shougo’s house, and he knows it’s the offseason so Ryouta’s bound to be there. And he’s going to figure it out this time, what this kid’s deal is and whether or not he really likes Shougo (which is definitely a possibility; Shougo’s pretty loveable if you ask Haizaki, but this Ryouta kid might be too dumb to realize it). Because pretty and personable are fine, but if he doesn’t care about Shougo he’s definitely not good enough.

“Why do you want to come so much, anyway?” Shougo says. “You really miss my cooking?”

“Ha, ha,” says Haizaki, although he actually kind of does (cooking for himself sucks).

“Whatever,” says Shougo. “Just don’t bother Ryouta, okay?”

Haizaki snorts. “As long as he’s not bothering you.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” says Shougo.

The argument is cut short when they reach the front door of his apartment and Shougo fumbles in his pockets for the key; he finally sticks it in the lock and twists and the lock sticks for a few seconds before giving way. Haizaki raises his eyebrows, but when Shougo opens the door he’s not at all expecting what’s behind it. Or, more specifically, who. Two gorgeous women around his own age, who look alike enough to be sisters, are standing in Shougo’s hallway.

“Shougo-kun!” the smaller of the two squeals, immediately hugging Haizaki’s brother.

“Hey, uh,” says Shougo.

“I keep telling you, please call me nee-san,” she says.

Haizaki really isn’t sure what to think.

“Who is this?” the other sister says, pointing at Haizaki.

“This is my brother. These are Ryouta’s sisters,” Shougo says.

“Oh?” says the sister who’s been hugging Shougo.

She releases him from her grip and he starts off down the hall, and Haizaki nearly pumps his fist. Shougo’s leaving him alone with two beautiful sisters? (Yes, they’re his boyfriend’s sisters and they clearly treat him like a child, but still.)

“So, ladies,” Haizaki starts.

“Oi, Ryouta!” They can still hear Shougo’s voice as it floats in from the kitchen. “You didn’t tell me they were coming! Do we even have enough food?”

“I’m sorry about my brother,” Haizaki says.

“Why? He’s so cute,” says the shorter one.

Cute is not a word Haizaki would ever use to talk about his brother, but whatever. They start walking toward the living room.

“Shougo-kun is such a good cook,” says the taller one. “Did he always cook for you growing up?”

Haizaki shrugs. “Pretty much. Mom always worked late, and we used to split it but he liked it more.”

Both of them make sympathetic faces. “That sounds so rough!”

“Yeah, well,” says Haizaki. “It’s how it was.”

He feels kind of awkward about it, because it wasn’t really bad or rough; their mom always had enough money to put food on the table in the first place but she had shitty luck with jobs and hours and yeah, the kids had to do more around the house but it’s not like their mom neglected them or didn’t come tuck them in late at night until they were in middle school. It’s weird and seems almost incidental to explain, and maybe they’ve gauged the wrong response as appropriate because he’s not giving them the right body language—does that happen with Shougo and Ryouta? At this stage of the game it better fuck not. Even if Shougo’s vague and unclear half the time, once someone knows him that well he’s so easy to see through. And now that Haizaki’s thinking about the two of them all over again, he realizes it’s been awfully quiet in the kitchen and they’d better not be up to anything. Haizaki gets up.

“I’m just going to check on the kids,” he mutters as he walks off.

They’re still there; Shougo’s tossed a bunch of things into a pan and it looks like a makeshift stir-fry of whatever they’d had in the crisper drawer; it’s the kind of thing Shougo used to make for Haizaki when they were kids and forgot to buy groceries earlier. And it looks really good, actually, even though it’s still in the early stages. Shougo’s got his arm around Ryouta’s waist and a wooden spoon in his other hand and they’re mumbling some (probably corny) shit to each other.

“Hey,” says Haizaki, and they turn to look at him.

Their bodies are mirrored, inner shoulders pointing in at him. Shougo looks annoyed; Ryouta looks closer to curious; Haizaki isn’t even sure what he should be saying right now. What had he come here to do, other than check up?

“Uh, how long til dinner?”

Shougo shrugs. “Twenty minutes, maybe. Depends on the rice.”

He jerks his thumb toward the rice cooker on the counter.

“I’m hungry too,” says Ryouta.

“Quit whining,” says Shougo, but he pinches a piece of broccoli from the pan. “You want a piece?”

Ryouta nods, and Shougo pops the broccoli in his own mouth, smacking his lips. Haizaki rolls his eyes, but so does Ryouta, in the same fond kind of way.

“You’re mean, Shougo-kun.”

Haizaki rolls his eyes again. There’s nothing to worry about here, just a couple of dumb kids—Ryouta seems to have that in common with Shougo, at least. And the two of them are distracted, and there are a couple of pretty women in the living room, so he might as well join them.


End file.
